Kupon
by Marians
Summary: Lee Taeyong hanya ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Nakamoto Yuta yang tengah berulang tahun dan juga tengah merindukan keluarganya. Walaupun mendadak dan sederhana, yang penting maknanya bukan? [Taeyong/Yuta] [AU. OOC. ShoAi] [Hadiah kecil untuk Nakamoto Yuta yang berulang tahun tanggal 26 Okt!]


**Kupon**

Taeyong/Yuta

K

Disclaimer:

Sesungguhnya NCT adalah milik kita bersama.

Warning:

AU. Typo(s). Boys Love/sho-ai . OOC _._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

"Lagi-lagi dia sendirian," gumam Lee Taeyong. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas menatap seorang pemuda manis yang tengah berdiam diri menatap papan pengumuman.

Pemuda manis itu adalah Nakamoto Yuta, siswa berkebangsaan Jepang yang baru pindah saat semester baru kemarin. Pemuda yang setau Taeyong tak memiliki begitu banyak teman.

Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak bisa bahasa Korea, sebaliknya, ia bisa—meskipun terkadang kurang lancar. Hanya saja, dengar-dengar, pemuda itu sedikit tertutup.

Sejujurnya, Taeyong sendiri tak tau mengerti bagaimana teman-temannya menganggap Yuta itu tertutup. Lihatlah, pemuda manis itu ramah, ia juga orang yang menyenangkan.

" _Dia memang ramah, dan juga lucu, hanya saja ia lebih suka menyendiri. Padahal jika dilihat dari sifat dan parasnya, dia itu bukan tipe orang_ introvert,"—itu yang dikatakan Hansol, kakak kelasnya ketika Taeyong melempar tanya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas, ia menggerutu, kenapa pula ia begitu ingin tau tentang Nakamoto itu? Apapun yang dilakukan pemuda Jepang itu bukan urusan.

Seharusnya begitu. Tapi, semenjak Taeyong melihat pemuda manis itu sebulan yang lalu, ia tak bisa menahan rasa ingin taunya. Ia ingin mengenal Nakamoto Yuta lebih jauh, menjadi dekat dengannya, menjadi temannya—kalau bisa ia ingin lebih.

Taeyong ingin mendekat, namun disaat bersamaan, ada rasa ragu yang menahannya.

Ingin mendekat namun sungkan.

Padahal dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dirinya ini tipe orang supel, mudah berbaur. Seharusnya mendekati Yuta yang notabenenya murid baru itu perkara mudah untuknya. Tapi sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang menahannya—rasa malu mungkin?

Taeyong mengalihkan pandang ketika Yuta yang sebelumnya fokus pada papan pengumuman menoleh padanya. Taeyong berani bersumpah, ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan Yuta beberapa detik, dan ia sempat melihat senyum manis Yuta yang ditujukan untuknya—yang membuat hatinya senang tak karuan.

Astaga, sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya.

.-.-.

Sudah hampir setengah tahun Taeyong resmi menjadi pengagum rahasia Nakamoto Yuta—walaupun ia selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah ketika teman-temannya mengatakan fakta itu—dan sepertinya ia menikmati kegiatannya.

Ia selalu duduk berjarak dua meja dari Yuta saat makan siang di kantin, ia selalu duduk tak jauh dari Yuta ketika pemuda manis itu sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Bahkan, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pamit keluar kelas hanya untuk melihat Yuta yang engah konsentrasi dengan pelajaran—berhubung ia berbeda kelas dengan pemuda manis itu.

Teman-temannya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Taeyong.

Jaehyun—selaku kawan yang baik selalu menyarankan pada Taeyong untuk segera mendekati dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yuta sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi memang dasarnya Taeyong itu keras kepala, tak ada satupun saran temannya yang benar-benar ditanggapi serius.

Ia selalu berkata, biarlah semuanya berjalan seperti ini. Jika memang sudah waktunya pasti juga akan dekat—apalagi kalau berjodoh, pasti juga akan bersatu juga.

.-.-.

"Ten kemana?" heran Taeyong ketika tak mendapati pemuda Thailand yang berstatus sebagai anggota klub menari yang selalu berisik itu.

"Dia ada acara," jawab Johnny tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

"Acara apa?"

"Kelasnya merayakan ulang tahun Yuta."

Taeyong mengangguk mengerti, ia mengamati ruang klub yang selalu berisik itu kini begitu sepi. Bagaimana tidak sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Johnny.

Tunggu, Taeyong merasa ada yang salah.

"Dimana Hansol _hyung_ , Jaehyun dan Winwin?"

Johnny menghela napas, ia mengantongi ponselnya dan berjalan menuju Taeyong, menepuk bahunya pelan, "Mereka juga ikut merayakan ulang tahunnya. Sebenarnya aku juga ikut, tapi aku menunggumu dulu."

"Menungguku? Untuk apa?" heran Taeyong.

"Tentu saja untuk ikut merayakannya. Sudahlah, ayo."

Taeyong tak bisa menolak jika sudah Johnny yang bertitah, bagaimana pun ia menghormati Johnny yang merupakan seniornya, ia merasa sungkan jika harus menolak.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir, di sebuah kedai ramen sederhana hanya berdua dengan Yuta.

Sekali lagi, hanya berdua, tak ada yang namanya Ten, Jaehyun, Hansol, Winwin dan juga teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Bahkan Johnny yang tadi mengantarnya pun menghilang entah kemana sekarang.

"Lee Taeyong ya?" tanya Yuta membuka percakapan.

"Ya, kau mengenalku?" heran Taeyong—yang langsung disambut tawa oleh Yuta.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenalmu? Si ketua klub _dance_ yang tampan itu? Lagipula Ten dan Doyoung juga sering bercerita tentangmu," ucapnya.

Taeyong hanya mendengus—jujur saja, ia penasaran dengan apa yang duo penggosip itu ceritakan pada Yuta. Ia berharap semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk atau memalukan—meskipun ia yakin, 75% hal yang diceritakan oleh mereka adalah aibnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Yuta memakan ramennya dalam diam, sementara Taeyong, ia hanya mengaduk-aduk ramennya tanpa minat. Ia justru sibuk memandang Yuta yang begitu memesona.

Taeyong sampai dibuat heran sendiri, bagaimana ada manusia yang bahkan terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat memakan ramen? Lihatlah, bibir merah Yuta yang semakin merah efek dari panas dan juga ramen yang pedas. Belum lagi jika bibir itu terkadang mengerucut ketika meniupi mie yang masih panas.

Menggemaskan.

Selesai menyantap ramen, Yuta mengajak Taeyong untuk segera pulang—yang sangat terpaksa disanggupi oleh Taeyong karena sejujurnya ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Yuta.

Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki, berhubung apartemen Yuta cukup dekat, Taeyong sama sekali tak masalah. Dengan begini ia akan lebih lama bersama Yuta bukan?

Keduanya hanya diam, tak ada yang berniat untuk buka suara. Taeyong tak tau harus berkata apa disaat Yuta hanya diam dan mengamati orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar mereka, manik indah itu juga seringkali menatap toko-toko yang kebetulan mereka lewati.

Taeyong menarik napas, ia diam-diam mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Doyoung, menanyai pemuda kelinci itu apakah benar Yuta hari ini berulang tahun.

Dan untungnya—atau sialnya—Yuta memang tengah berulang tahun. Taeyong sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya, ia mengumpati Doyoung dan kawan-kawan yang dengan sengaja membuat dua orang itu pergi berdua. Agar lebih dekat dia bilang.

Padahal nyatanya mereka berdua begitu awkward.

Taeyong sendiri sebenarnya tau jika Yuta bukanlah orang yang terlalu pendiam, ia merupakan teman mengobrol yang cukup menyenangkan, tapi hari ini, pemuda manis itu lebih banyak diam. Taeyong jadi pesimis, jangan-jangan dirinya ini begitu kaku?

"Yuta, bagaimana jika kita mampir ke taman kota?" tanya Taeyong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Ia mengernyit ketika tak mendapati jawaban dari pemuda manis itu. Ia menyimpan ponselnya dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah Yuta yang berjalan disampingnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tak mendapati pemuda manis itu disekitarnya.

Taeyong mendadak parno, jangan-jangan Yuta diculik?

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menyusuri jalan, siapa tau Yuta tadi sempat mampir di suatu tempat tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya?

Langkah kaki Taeyong berhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok Yuta tengah berdiri di depan etalase toko kue. Pemuda manis itu memandang lekat sesuatu dibalik sana.

Pemuda tampan itu memutuskan untuk mendekat, ia mengikuti arah pandang Yuta dan ia agak terkejut ketika menyadari pemuda manis itu sedari tadi menatap _cake_ coklat berukuran sedang yang memiliki hiasan menyerupai takoyaki dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ayah, Ibu, ayo cepat. Katanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunku? Ibu janji akan membuatkan kue dan memasak makanan favoritku 'kan?"

Yuta mendongak, pandangannya beralih kepada seorang bocah SMP yang tengah bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tangan bocah itu menggandeng tangan ibunya dan tangan sang ayah melingkar di bahu bocah itu. Potret keluarga bahagia.

Yuta tersenyum lemah—yang langsung disadari oleh Taeyong.

Taeyong tersenyum kecil, ia menggandeng tangan Yuta, mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda manis itu.

Taeyong membawa Yuta ke toko kue langganannya yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, pemuda tampan itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan secarik kertas kecil kepada Yuta.

"Masuklah, tukar kupon itu dengan kue yang kau inginkan. Walaupun tak bisa seperti kue coklat tadi sih," ucap Taeyong sembari mendorong pelan bahu Yuta.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin—"

"Sudahlah, masuk dan pilih saja. Aku akan menunggu disini," perintah Taeyong.

Yuta menghela napas, ia akhirnya masuk kedalam toko kue yang hampir tutup itu dan disambut oleh senyum ramah sang pegawai. Ia menunjukkan kupon yang tadi diberikan oleh Taeyong kepada pegawai itu, menanyakan apakah kupon itu bisa ditukar dengan kue.

Manik Yuta melebar ketika pegawai itu mengatakan kue itu bisa ditukar dengan semua jenis kue yang berada disini.

Pemuda manis itu pun melihat-lihat berbagai kue tart yang terpajang cantik di lemari pendingin. Maniknya berbinar melihat berbagai jenis kue yang begitu menggoda.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan kupon spesial itu," celetuk si pegawai, membuat Yuta yang tengah fokus langsung memandang heran si pegawai.

"Kupon spesial?"

Pegawai yang merupakan wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Untuk mendapatkan kupon itu, kau harus mengoleksi 15 stiker yang ada di kue yang kau beli. Tapi tidak semua kue memiliki stiker itu. Bisa dibilang, seperti untung-untungan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan aku ingat, tadi pagi Taeyong- _ssi_ menukarkan daftar stikernya dengan kupon spesial."

"Anda mengenal Taeyong?" heran Yuta.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Dia adalah pelanggan setia disini."

Yuta menatap kupon ditangannya, ia tersenyum tulus.

"Bibi, apakah bibi tau kue kesukaan Taeyong?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, ia menunjukkan sebuah kue dan Yuta langsung menukarkan kupon tersebut dengan kue pilihan sang pegawai.

Yuta tersenyum saat menerimanya, dan senyumnya semakin lebar ketika mendapati Taeyong tengah menunggunya diluar dengan sekantong belanjaan. Tunggu, perasaan tadi Taeyong tidak membawanya.

"Aku membelinya disana ketika kau sibuk memilih kue," ucap Taeyong ketika menyadari tatapan bingung Yuta sembari menunjuk minimarket yang berada diseberang jalan.

Taeyong tersenyum ketika mendapati tangan Yuta membawa sebuah kotak kue berukuran sedang. Ia meraih tangan Yuta yang menganggur, membawanya kedalam genggaman tangannya.

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?" heran Yuta ketika Taeyong kembali membawanya menyusuri jalanan yang asing untuknya.

Taeyong hanya menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir—mengisyaratkan Yuta untuk diam tak banyak bertanya, yang dengan terpaksa dituruti oleh pemuda manis itu.

Yuta menatap bingung gedung apartemen sederhana didepannya, ia semakin tak mengerti ketika Taeyong kembali menggeretnya menuju lantai tiga dan menyuruhnya untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Letakkan saja kuenya di meja makan, dan duduklah dimanapun yang kau mau," perintah Taeyong.

Yuta mengikuti intruksi Taeyong dengan bingung. Usai meletakkan kuenya diatas meja makan, Yuta memilih untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia menatap bingung Taeyong yang sibuk sendiri di dapur sana—Yuta bisa melihatnya karena kebetulan antara dapur dan ruang tengah tak ada sekatnya.

"Duduk disana dan jangan kemari," ucap Taeyong ketika melihat Yuta hendak beranjak mendekatinya.

Pemuda manis itu menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Membiarkan Taeyong sibuk sendiri dengan segala urusannya.

Jujur saja, Yuta tak mengerti dengan sikap Taeyong. Maksudnya, ia ini tidak terlalu dekat dengan Taeyong untuk diajak mampir ke kediamannya. Yuta hanya mengenal Taeyong via nama, ia belum pernah benar-benar berbicara dengan Taeyong sebelum hari ini, meskipun beberapa kali ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan pemuda tampan itu.

Tapi, entah mengapa, bersama Taeyong, Yuta merasa begitu _berbeda._

.-.-.

Taeyong menatap meja makannya yang kini telah penuh dengan senyum puas. Disana ada sekotak kue yang belum dibuka, lalu ada dua porsi nasi goreng _kimchi_ dan juga sepiring besar _tteokbokki_ yang masih hangat. Jangan lupakan sebotol besar soda dan juga makanan ringan lainnya.

Taeyong cukup bangga dengan hasil masakan kilatnya, walaupun ia cukup menyesal tak bisa membuatkan makanan favorit Yuta. Tapi, setidaknya ini sudah cukup.

Ia pun beranjak dari dapur, berniat mendekati Yuta yang berbaring di sofa. Ia terkekeh ketika mendapati pemuda manis itu tertidur sembari memeluk erat bantal sofanya.

Taeyong menepuk pelan pipi pemuda manis itu—dalam hati ia bersorak karena bisa merasakan betapa lembutnya pipi putih Yuta—yang membuatnya terbangun.

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya, ia menatap bingung Taeyong yang kini kembali membimbingnya berjalan. Yuta tanpa sadar menggerutu—dalam bahasa Jepang—karena merasa Taeyong menganggu tidurnya.

Pemuda tampan itu terkekeh, ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuta, tapi tingkahnya itu begitu menggemaskan. Taeyong membimbing Yuta untuk duduk disalah satu bangku disana. Ia pun ikut duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Yuta.

Taeyong gemas sendiri ketika mendapati Yuta masih mengantuk, pemuda manis itu berkali-kali hampir tertidur. Tangannya mencubit kedua pipi putih Yuta, membuat sang pemilik mengaduh dan menatap tajam si pelaku.

Yuta hendak menghardik Taeyong, namun tak jadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa meja makan dihadapannya dipenuhi oleh makanan. Belum lagi Taeyong kini tengah membuka kotak kue tersebut dan meletakkan sebuah lilin diatasnya.

"Ini—apa?" tanya Yuta tak mengerti.

Taeyong yang baru saja selesai menyalakan lilin mengulas senyum, "Pesta."

"Hah?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Nakamoto Yuta," ucap Taeyong diiringi dengan senyum tulus.

Yuta terdiam, ia berusaha mencerna apa yang dilakukan oleh Taeyong. Dimulai dari kupon spesial di toko kue, kantong belanjaan, dan Taeyong yang sibuk sendiri di dapur.

Itu semua—untuk dirinya?

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya ketika mendapati Yuta terdiam sembari menatap hidangan diatas meja makan, "Maafkan kalau aku hanya bisa memberimu kue hadiah kupon, bukan kue yang tadi kau lihat. Dan juga hanya ini yang bisa kubuatkan untukmu. Kuharap kau—"

"Terima kasih," lirih Yuta—yang tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Taeyong gelagapan sendiri, ia tidak menyangka jika Yuta akan menangis, "He-hei, jangan menangis begitu. Kau tidak suka ya?"

Yuta menggeleng, ia menatap Taeyong lembut, bibirnya mengulas senyum—yang tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan dimata Taeyong—dengan air mata yang masih menetes.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih kau sudah menyiapkan semua ini untukku. Aku—aku, senang sekali. Aku jadi teringat keluargaku," ucap Yuta.

Nakamoto Yuta itu tinggal sendirian disini, kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja di Jepang karena keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang sedang tidak baik. Yuta sendiri bersekolah disini karena ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan beasiswa, untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, Yuta bekerja sampingan sebagai pengantar makanan _shift_ pagi di kedai 24 jam.

Taeyong mengetahui itu semua berkat hobinya menguntit Yuta.

Ia tersenyum, tangannya mengacak surai Yuta. Pemuda manis itu pasti sangat merindukan keluarganya—apalagi di hari istimewanya ini. Ia pun langsung menyusun rencana ini ketika ia menyadari tatapan sendu—rindu—Yuta ketika pemuda itu termenung di depan etalase toko kue.

"Tiup lilinnya, sebelum lilin ini habis," ucap Taeyong.

Yuta mengangguk, ia memejamkan matanya, mengucapkan harapan dan rasa terima kasihnya dalam hati sebelum meniup lilin tersebut, yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan Taeyong.

Keduanya langsung menyantap nasi goreng _kimchi_ yang dimasak oleh Taeyong. Yuta melebarkan matanya, ia memuji masakan Taeyong yang lezat itu—membuat yang dipuji agak salah tingkah. Suasana diantara mereka berdua tak secanggung saat di kedai ramen.

Baik Taeyong maupun Yuta, keduanya sudah mulai tak merasa malu—apalagi Taeyong. Pemuda itu bahkan beberapa kali menggoda Yuta, membuat paras manis itu memerah malu.

"Terima kasih, Taeyong. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih," ucap Yuta sembari mengulas senyum manis.

Senyum Yuta dibalas dengan senyum jahil Taeyong, pemuda itu menopang dagunya, "Itu semua tidak gratis."

Sebisa mungkin Taeyong menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa ketika manik Yuta membulat horror. Ekspresi bahagia yang tadi terlihat jelas agak memudar, berganti dengan raut khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membayarnya dengan uang," ucap Taeyong, tak tahan dengan ekspresi Yuta.

"Lalu dengan apa?" jujur saja Yuta curiga, kalau tidak dengan uang lalu dengan apa? Jangan-jangan Taeyong akan menyuruhnya untuk menjadi pembantunya?

"Biarkan aku mengenalmu."

Yuta mengerjapkan matanya, "Hah?"

Taeyong tersenyum, ia mengacak sayang surai Yuta, "Biarkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh. Aku ingin tau tentang dirimu. Semua tentang Nakamoto Yuta. Aku ingin mengetahuinya. Itulah bayarannya."

"Aku Nakamoto Yuta. Aku asli orang Jepang yang kebetulan mendapatkan beasiswa khusus di Korea Selatan. Dan, emm—aku suka takoyaki," ucap Yuta. Ia mengusap tengkuknya ragu. Yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar 'kan? Taeyong ingin tau tentang dirinya, dan hanya itu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Tawa dari Taeyong membuat Yuta merengut. Entah kenapa Yuta merasa jika dirinya saat ini tengah dijahili.

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliranku. Aku Lee Taeyong. Asli orang Korea Selatan. Yang aku sukai adalah Nakamoto Yuta."

Ucapan Taeyong membuat Yuta yang tengah memakan _tteokbokki_ tersedak, "A-apa? Kau suka apa?"

"Aku suka Nakamoto Yuta yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini dan baru saja tersedak _tteokbokki,"_ ucap Taeyong tanpa beban—tanpa memikirkan efek dari ucapannya.

Lihatlah, paras Yuta kini memerah. Uh, manis sekali.

Taeyong terkekeh, ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Yuta, "Menginaplah disini berhubung besok juga libur. Oh ya, aku ingin mengajarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Mengajarkan apa?"

Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya, ia mendekati Yuta dan membisikkan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat Yuta mendelik tajam dengan paras memerah—yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Taeyong.

"Dasar bodoh," umpat Yuta. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taeyong yang kini tengah menatapnya geli.

"Bagaimana? Kau akan menginap disini 'kan?"

Yuta mengangguk—dengan paras memerah malu. Ia menatap tajam Taeyong yang kini tertawa. Tangannya mencolek krim kue coklat yang sedari tadi menganggur dan mengoleskannya ke paras tampan Taeyong, membuat tawa pemuda itu terhenti.

Taeyong mendecakkan lidahnya, "Jadi begini ucapan terima kasihmu?"

Yuta tak menjawab, ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Memancing Taeyong untuk membalaskan perbuatan Yuta dengan mengambil krim coklat—lebih banyak dari Yuta—dan mengoleskanya di pipi putih pemuda manis itu.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka justru sibuk berperang saling mengoles krim coklat sambil tertawa—yang mana diakhiri dengan Taeyong yang memeluk Yuta dari belakang.

Uh, manis sekali.

.

.

 **END**

.

" _Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya untuk membalas perasaanku."_

 _._

.

(HADIAH ULANG TAHUN UNTUK ISTRIKU TERSAYANG WALAU TELAT SEHARI. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN NAKAMOTO YUTA, ISTRIKU YANG MANISNYA MELEBIHI GULALI. Muah)

(Iya, ini judul sama isinya ngga nyambung banget. Aku agak—emang—bego banget kalau disuruh mikir judul. Idenya? Terinspirasi dari mami sm kakak ipar yang heboh gara-gara ngoleksi stiker berhadiah toples alfam#rt. Semangat ngumpulin stikernya ya mi. Ehe)

(Yah, intinya selamat ulang tahun buat Nakamoto Yuta. Makin ganteng—cantik—ya. Makin body goals juga. Dimataku tuh kamu udah kayak mbak2 high class gitu, jangan sok2an jadi cowok gunung dong ;;)

(Salam sayang dari salah satu fansmu yang tidak akan pernah kamu sadari keberadaannya ini. Hiks)

(Jangan lupa review ya! Sesungguhnya review dari kalianlah yang membuat diriku selalu semangat menulis—walapun hasilnya ya kayak gini—ehe. Ppyong~)


End file.
